sxm
by ekocolabrand
Summary: guro guro guro guro guro. kazuyaxkaiji
1. Chapter 1

"I hate to say this, but.... you lose, Kaiji-han! You lose!" Maniacal laughter filled with relief filled the air. Money was quickly making its way back into safes. Kaiji felt himself going numb, ears ringing. His mouth hung open slightly in complete and utter shock. Losing his money was the least of his problems, after all it wasn't even his to begin with. Therein was the problem, the growling ominous shadow sitting beside him smiling. He almost didn't feel as the two arms snaked around his middle, an insane heat at his back.

"You're mine now," came a crazy whisper. "And I'm never letting you go,"

Kaiji woke up the next morning with a headache and the realization something was severely wrong. It wasn't the rope he noticed first, but the silk sheets he was enveloped in. The rope came second as he tried to wriggle from the spot he had found himself in. His clothes were folded in a pile neatly beside the bed, furthering his discomfort. Panic set in and he wildly scanned the room, eyes finally falling on a face which would forever be burned into his nightmares. He let out a muffled cry and twisted futilely against the rope which would neither give nor fray.

"Ah, so you're awake?" He laughed, "As much as I like seeing you squirm I'll have to ask you to calm down, Kaiji-san" He closed his mouth and pulled his chair closer to the bed. This caused Kaiji to do just the opposite, struggling pointlessly for a few more minutes until he tired himself out. "I'm glad you could finally see things my way," He ran a hand down the man's trembling face. "You're finally out of debt, Kaiji-san, at least to everyone but me. You owe me quite a bit of money, an almost, unfathomable amount." Tears welled in his eyes, realization growing, "But since you're just so adorable and I'm such a nice, nice guy I'm going to let you pay me back even if it takes you centuries," He stressed the final word, salivating at the thought. "We're going to get along together," He ran his hands beneath the fabric of the gag, touching his lips. Kaiji shivered at the touch, tears unabashedly streaming down his face. He bit Kazuya's fingers, drawing blood. All he got was a flash of anger and then unhappy laughter. "Are you really that hungry?" He left his hand there, forcing him to taste the blood he had drawn. "It's bad manners to bite the hand that feeds you," The hand left his lips and went deeper inside his mouth, caressing the tongue. Kaiji's face colored ashamedly at this, hot tears of embarrassment streamed down his face. He moaned in spite of himself, a muffled lusty noise which drove Kazuya on. "Or are you just incapable of waiting to be with me?" He was only inches away from Kaiji's burning face. The hand retreated and was replaced with a white hot tongue which sent Kaiji over the edge. The gag lay discarded like a piece of garbage on the ground beside them. Kaiji kept trying to tell himself he was just swooning from the after effects of the drug, or maybe from the man's overpowering expensive cologne. This dangerous man turned him on and it frightened him. The fact he was practically mewling and kissing back almost more passionately than Kazuya himself was frightened him. There was an ominous knife sitting on the bed stand, a reminder of just what a predicament he was in. He struggled against the rope once more, if only to feel his limbs one last time. Kazuya was on top of him now, so warm and powerful, like some sort of big jungle cat about to rip open his throat.

"S...sto--"

"I won't stop," He put his hand over Kaiji's mouth. "You belong to me now," With his thumb he wiped away Kaiji's tears. "My cute, delicious, little pet. I've waited years to do this to you," He laughed. "Thank you for surviving just long enough to end up on my doorstep," His hand lingered on Kaiji's throat, "Now If you'll excuse me, Kaiji-san, I have a few matters to attend to,"

"You bastard! I won't forgive you for this... I'll... " The door slammed closed and he was alone.

He'd left the knife there, Kaiji noticed. Images of when he'd lost his fingers came to him. He remembered the pain and the odd nothingness where his fingers had once been. His ear had been different. He'd been too concentrated on winning to really notice it was gone until after when both his fingers and ear were in bags before him. It was like they belonged to someone else. As he cradled his hand on the way to the hospital, his mind was racing as it was now. Kaiji had calmed down for the most part and had begun to assess the situation. Kazuya, as promised, received his payment in the form of Kaiji himself. Also, it was quite obvious he wasn't about to be set free any time soon. He had a sneaking suspicion any amount of money wasn't going to convince Kazuya that he was free of his debt. And how exactly would he make money anyway, tied to a bed? The snarky response, 'prostitute yourself' came to mind, but was quickly pushed away because of the real threat that very thing was about to happen. If he could just get a hold of that knife he could ---

"That is a very nice knife, isn't it?" Came a voice in his ear. "Would you like to see it up close?" Kazuya smiled evilly. Kaiji shook his head vigorously 'no'.

"I think I'll pass,"

"You're no fun," he sighed, "Anyway it's time for dinner," He said entirely too cheerfully. Kaiji's panic subsided when he realized Kazuya meant dinner literally. Straddling him, Kazuya brought a spoon to Kaiji's lips. Forgetting the situation at hand and falling victim to his own hunger, Kaiji ate greedily everything Kazuya fed to him. In the back of his head, he kept in mind the possibility all the food was laced with drugs, but that couldn't argue with an empty stomach. His face burned indignantly, wishing Kazuya would just untie him and let him eat by himself. His wrists and ankles were raw and swollen by this point as well. His body stiff and aching.

"Why are you playing with me like this? Get on with it. Do whatever evil things you have planned for me," Kaiji said weakly, forcing his head away from Kazuya's unwavering gaze. He grabbed his face and turned it back to face him, forcing Kaiji to look into his eyes.

"Of all the stupid things you've ever said, that's quite possibly the stupidest. But since you insist," He grinned madly and pulled a syringe from the bed stand drawer. "I was going to wait until Stockholm syndrome kicked in, but this works too," Kaiji felt his body going numb and began to panic; as Kazuya reached for his knife, tears streamed down his face. It was going to happen again. And not something small this time either like an ear or a finger. As he began to scream, Kazuya started laughing. "Who exactly do you think is going to hear you and come running to your assistance?" He jammed another syringe into his arm, more painkillers. "Everyone here answers to me alone, and that includes you, Kaiji-san," Hyperventilating and thrashing around at this point, Kaiji was scared out of his mind. He'd sped up a process he'd never wanted to start in the first place. He'd seen the things Kazuya's father was capable of doing, and only glimpses of the insanity in Kazuya's eyes. "Just think how much money your organs can make me on the black market, now then... what should we start with... your kidney? Your eyes? Your heart?" He tapped Kaiji's bare chest with the back of his knife, making a small cut. Despite the amount of painkillers he'd been administered, he could still feel it. He winced. "It's only going to get worse, you might as well start enjoying it,"  
"Why in the hell would I enjoy this??" He shouted.

"Oh, I don't know, a little bird told me you were a bit of a masochist?" Kaiji flushed. He wasn't, was he? He thought back to previous violent experiences, but soon was distracted once again. "Your heart is racing," He said, placing his hand square on Kaiji's chest, making damn sure to brush against his nipple. Kaiji turned away, face bright red. He was biting his lip and sniffling. "Am I wrong?" He pressed the knife to Kaiji's neck experimentally. "I think you're lying to yourself." And then the first bone shattering, flesh cleaving blow. He screamed wordlessly, shaking in pure shock, staring at the gaping wound and his leg which was now sitting before him. Separated. "Is that enough for today or shall we continue?" Kaiji's wordless moans Kazuya interpreted at a "no more!". An unscrupulous looking doctor stood in the doorway, ready to patch him up and make sure he didn't bleed to death. Kaiji's eyes kept darting between Kazuya's face and the blood-soaked knife in his hand. Surprisingly Kazuya was no longer smiling, instead he was looking him straight in the eye as if they were silently conversing. The one thing he couldn't bring himself to look at was his discarded limb sitting so close to him. He was positive that he wasn't going to see it ever again. The doctor made quick work of his leg, cleaning, sterilizing, closing the impossibly huge cut, bandaging it. It was almost surreal. The doctor left, carrying his leg away with him. Kazuya then slowly began to untie the rope which had held him down. Kaiji snapped his hands away from him the instant they were free and rubbed his wrists. In total shocked silence he sat there. It was gone. Even if he moved his leg he felt nothing. Kazuya forced some pills into his mouth, presumably more painkillers. The silence was growing unnerving, a palpable entity that was about to consume them both. "Not so cocky, now, hm?" Kazuya put his hand to Kaiji's hip. Silently, Kaiji curled up into a ball against him. Kazuya ruffled his hair and held him close. "You're mine now," He repeated, kissing lips wet with tears. He let his hand wander to Kaiji's crotch, fingers encircling. "Look how perverse you are, getting all excited over something like this," He kissed Kaiji, biting gently as he tried to pull away. "So dirty," He whispered into his ear. Kazuya licked greedily at the bumpy scar where his ear had been reconnected. "So cute," Kaiji's breathing was ragged, entire body hot from the man leaning against him.

"I hate you," Kaiji whispered harshly. The man's rough hands were driving him crazy.

"You may hate me but your body says it loves me," He smiled mischievously. "Should I make your body hate me too?" He glanced over at the knife which was embedded in the nightstand, blood running down and puddling, staining the wood. Kazuya looked at him, totally surprised at Kaiji's facial expression. "Hahaha you really are perverse, aren't you?" He tightened his hand and bit down on his ear, this time with more force.

"Do it," Kaiji laughed, his entire body shaking and hot. His breathing erratic. "What's stopping you, are you scared?"

"Now now, I won't be held responsible if you die," Kazuya grinned, "Let's exercise a little common sense here," Kaiji held his tongue about this entire situation being without common sense to begin with. "I can't even tell if you're bluffing anymore," Kaiji's body hitched and collapsed beneath Kazuya. Kazuya licked his hands. Kaiji hid his furiously blushing face with his hands, not wanting to look at him. "So cute," He murmured to himself, "I may just have to take you up on that offer,"

It took a while to get used to having everything done for him, but eventually it became routine, if not pleasurable. It wasn't too far from the life he'd been living... every day lounging around wasting away. All his needs attended to. Kazuya clung to him at night, as if he were some living pillow. Surrounded completely by his warm skin and comforting clothes. It was that sensation he longed for other all others. He didn't quite know if that counted as a 'loving side' or not, but within Kazuya's teasing there was a certain protectiveness. He was bou-chan's favorite toy.


	2. alternate 'good' end

He struggled against the ropes, glancing nervously at the door. Kaiji knew Kazuya could come back any minute and would be less than pleased at any escape attempts. If he could just reach that knife, he thought, he could get free. As he strained to reach it he felt the rope loosen around his wrist slightly. With a surprised smile, he managed to work his left hand free. Yes! Sheer dumb luck had won out in the end. Grabbing the knife, he began to hack away at the other ropes furiously. One after another they fell away, as he reached the last his luck ran out. Kazuya walked in calmly, door clicking shut behind him.

"Very resourceful, very resourceful." He applauded. "..... and just what do you think you're going to do with that?" Gesturing towards the knife. It was at that point Kaiji realized he hadn't thought that far through his plan. Slicing through the last rope as leisurely as possible , trying hard not to show the puzzlement on his face, he considered his options. His first option, was of course to attempt to kill the man. That didn't sit right with him. He didn't want that. He didn't even know if he wanted to hurt him at all. Yeah, the man had drugged and embarrassed him... and molested him even... but... He didn't know if he could forgive himself for hurting someone after all he'd been through lately. He'd come a long way from his days slashing tires and denting up cars, Kaiji wanted to think of himself as being a better person now. Admittedly, he had enjoyed giving his various betrayers a taste of sweet justice in the form of his fist to their faces, but when he looked at Kazuya all he could see was the demon that had raised him. Kazuya didn't make him feel angry... he made him feel weird.... awkward, to be more specific. Kaiji sat on the edge of the bed fiddling with the knife still unsure what exactly he planned to do. "I asked you a question," Kazuya stated, bending down to stare at him, "Cat got your tongue?" Grabbing Kaiji and forcibly playing with the aforementioned tongue in question, Kazuya was grinning like a loon. Wriggling free, Kaiji put his head down dejectedly and mumbled to himself.

"...cking rich people," He muttered almost inaudibly. Kazuya glared.

"I didn't quite catch what you said," His smile back as he watched Kaiji play with the knife handle nervously. It was making his mouth water.

"You're nothing but a spoiled rich little brat. You all call people like me trash, but if anyone is trash, it's you. You don't give a damn about other people, all you care about is what you want and your sick entertainment..." He spat, "People died to pay for your hair-dye and sunglasses and ugly-ass fancy clothes, you don't even care, do you?" Kaiji laughed to himself halfheartedly, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "You scum, I bet you haven't ever had a single friend in your life, wait... what... what are you doing?" Kaiji went pale as he saw Kazuya calmly loosening his tie and beginning to unbuckle his belt.

"I'm going to enjoy taking you so much more now," He laughed. Fear set in and Kaiji bolted for the door. Biting his lower lip as he fumbled with the handle, Kaiji was hit with a wave of despair as it stayed firmly shut. "Oh, don't bother with that door. It's locked from the outside.... and just in case there's two armed guards posted there," Two? In the back of his head he wondered if all that was really necessary to keep him in when all it had taken to knock him out the last time was a bit of creative drugging. Seeing no point to standing at that dead-end of a door, he chose comfort over safety and sat back down cautiously on the bed. While calm on the surface, the white-knuckle grip Kaiji had on Kazuya's knife betrayed his fear. Kazuya put one knee down on the bed, grabbing Kaiji's face firmly. Kaiji struggled but Kazuya wasn't about to let go. Well, sitting back down was a bad idea, he thought, might as well make him work for it. Kissing him invasively, Kazuya kept prying open Kaiji's corpse-tight lips until finally he found himself with a knife to his throat. Kaiji felt his attacker smile against his lips and then something wrap around his neck. Kazuya's tie, firmly wrapped around both his clenched fists, was slowly choking Kaiji. The knife withdrew as Kaiji looked up at him meekly, hot tears streaming down his face.

"If you want some air you better open up," He said cheerfully, resuming his onslaught to Kaiji's lips. Unwillingly, Kaiji allowed this, head swimming at the feeling of Kazuya's tongue grazing his. Exactly what he was afraid of. When he could take no more, he retaliated by biting Kazuya's lip as hard as he could. He was rewarded with a nearly neck-breaking short squeeze to his neck as punishment, but no let up of the greedy kisses. Kazuya's blood tainted his mouth and ran down his chin, his heart beating right out of his chest. Every time he tried to pull away Kazuya would tighten his grip, choking him even more. He bit again, overwhelmed and deprived of air. He needed a break. A very long break. And quite possibly a few beers to help him figure out what the hell his mind was doing telling him that he liked what just happened. When biting failed, he slashed at Kazuya with the weapon, cutting far deeper than he had expected. Kazuya recoiled slightly, licking the heavily bleeding wound. Kaiji stared at it blankly.

"Well done, I didn't think you had it in you," He chuckled, staring at the cut in as much surprise as Kaiji himself.

"Something's been bugging me," Kaiji said, well in fact a lot of things had been bugging him lately, "Why haven't you tried to take away this knife yet?" It certainly would be easy enough. Kaiji was a shivering, flustered wreck. Taking the knife from him would be as simple as a taking candy from a baby.

"Makes things more interesting this way. Also, I'm curious..." Curious he says.

"Curious about what?" Kaiji decided he probably didn't want to know but it was too late. The damage was done.

"Whether or not you'll snap under pressure," Kaiji sighed, so basically Kazuya just wanted to see if he had the gall to fight back, or something? Kaiji subconsciously was rubbing at his neck, eyes looking away. "Anyway," He said, effectively changing the subject, "since you've had a chance to catch your breath--" Somehow, defying all logic, Kazuya managed to throw himself on top of Kaiji without impaling himself on the knife he was still clinging to desperately. Kaiji's blush was deepened by his still nude state; a source of constant amusement for the overpowering man. He found it especially amusing that he'd had ample time to put on his clothes by now as well, but yet there the clothes sat as neat as they'd been an hour ago. Undressing him had been a simple but effective power-play. Pinning both of Kaiji's wrists with a single hand, he took in the view appreciatively. "People like you exist for people like me to abuse. That's all there is to it. You'll understand one day, Kaiji-san, why people like me exist." Oh god, Kaiji thought. As if getting raped couldn't get any worse. Now he was going to be waxed poetic to about human nature? His groans turned to urgent gasps as Kazuya entered him. Painfully. Writhing, and then moaning as Kazuya's heat spread through his body, enveloping him. The knife clattered to the floor, forgotten as pained tears of embarrassment ran uncontrollably down his face as pleasure shot through his body. "Hah, I knew it," Kazuya laughed at Kaiji's growing need pressing against him. His laughter sent shivers down Kaiji's spine and the noise went straight to his loins. He sighed, he was just going to have to admit to himself someday that he had a thing for psychopaths and disreputables.

"Bou-chan..." He called out weakly.

"Cute, I never thought I'd hear that at a time like this"

"Kazuya... Stop... please..... wait," Mixed with soft intakes of breath and intermittent cries, the sentence took a good long minute to articulate.

"Already told you I'm not stopping for anything," Not even to have this discussion, apparently.

"Wait...just stop for one second." he pleaded.

"One."

"Can you choke me again?"

".........." Now, that shut him up. Kazuya stared at him at first dumbfounded and then like a starving man eying a juicy steak. Hungry eyes sized him up. At this sight, Kaiji instantly regretted saying it. As the man descended upon him like a demon straight out of hell, Kaiji flailed in protest.

"No no NO! Just a little, don't kill me or anything!" He said quickly as Kazuya's big warm hands closed around his neck. He melted at the harsh touch.

"I can't make any promises," His fingers dug in, Kaiji's lips parted and a trickle of saliva ran down, eyes closed. Now that hit the spot. "after all, you don't deserve any special treatment," Choking and alternately soothing with massage, Kazuya's hands were Kaiji's world. He matched Kazuya's pace, urging him onwards. Together they fell apart, lust overtaking them. "What is it they say about not being able to rape the willing?" He laughed. Smiling almost lovingly at Kaiji, all disheveled and panting, Kazuya attempted to catch his breath. "You're really something, you know that? I feel like I was the one getting raped," Kazuya admitted. Kaiji laughed breathlessly.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" He said, grabbing a cigarette from his jacket.

"Not exactly how I'd describe it. Now, what were you saying earlier about

escaping and hating me passionately? I wasn't listening" He grinned.


End file.
